Arc I: The Day of Meeting!
---- The cold winter air is dry, and crisp to the lungs, breathing it in will give you shivers down your entire person. The sun beams down onto Nirvana's eyes, she twitches around in her bed, trying to get the sun out of her eyes. "Go awaaaay!" she shouts to the 'sun' as if it was really there. "Nirvana! Time to get up my dear!" Her father says from downstairs. "Uuugggh. Fiiiine." Nirvana says to herself, thinking something will help her out of this situation to go downstairs for breakfast. Nirvana gets out of bed in her pyjamas, her hair messy. She walks out of her door, then down to the stairs, '''noticing something was out of the ordinary'. A man dressed in a military outfit, with medals upon medals resting perfectly on the uniform itself. "Why hello young lady." The military man says gingerly, attempting to reassure her that he comes with no harm.'' "W-Who is that Grandpa?" Nirvana says, covering her self as if she was naked. "It's the Colonel sweetie. He has come to give you your ignition set. You're going to be a great woman of power in the Military." Nirvana's grandfather says with a broad smile. "It will be all okay. Just follow me." The Colonel says without hesitation, as well as holding his hand out to Nirvana warmly. ---- That's all I remember, how this all started… Why am I here like this? Why can't I just be normal… Why…? ---- Violet stared up forward upon the island, the island known as Dragon Sword Island and was famous for it's blacksmithing. Though many came for this very reason to get a weapon or see the forges she was not here for that. No, she was there to meet one person in particular she had met a while back, and this was where the girl she knew as Mist wanted to meet. Honestly, on the outside it seemed a lovely paradise and seemed busy like anywhere else in Earthland. But she wondered what it held within that likely didn't make it the paradise it appeared to be. She knew all to well to be careful not to be too drawn into a pretty sight, having seen what a "paradise" could hold. After all she had been in a criminal underground group herself so she was mindful to watch her surroundings at all costs. But this young Guild Master was not alone, rather, she was traveling with a young member of her own guild, Eva Salvador who was not exactly human but not many people seemed to notice at first glance. But Eva didn't mind really, and was actually quite honored to be accompanying her Guild Master on this journey, mostly to learn from her and help guard her with her life, something she had been insistent on. "So, this is the place?" Eva asked once they made it to the docks as Violet gave a slight nod, "As I was told. I just don't know where to begin searching for her though is all." She admitted, making Eva shrug her shoulders, being as clueless as her Master on the place. The two though departed the boat they used to get there, heading onto the concrete to one of the towns littering the island and the two looking quite lost. A slight ruffling of the leaves in the trees that surrounds Violet and Eva, is Mist herself (which is Yuuko.) she looks quite determined to keep on the low down. Mist keeps watching Violet with a hawks eye. Her breath getting taken away by Violet's beauty. "A-Amazing..." Mist says to herself softly, blushing though the thin layer of cloth on her face to make sure she was not recognized. "Everytime I look at her... It's like I fall in love all over again, which is really weirding me out. Like... Wooooow." Mist keeps bragging to her 'friend' that is totally standing right next to her. As Mist 'stalks' in the bushes, some men walk over to Violet and Eva. "Excuse me Misses, are you new here?" They all say in unison. The two looked around for a bit, Violet seeming unaware that she was actually being stalked by someone she was currently looking for. Unfortunately, Mist's affections were still rather one sided as Violet considered her a friend, more so after the incidence after they first met. "Let's go take a look around, maybe someone might recognize her name." Violet said after a few minutes of looking about as Eva nodded slightly as they began to walk away from the trees towards the deeper parts of town but that was when some men approached them, making Violet immediately apprehensive and on the defensive, though she didn't show this outright to the men that greeted them. Eva though seemed curious more then anything, never having the same experiences of life as Violet did. "Yes we are, may we help you gentlemen?" Violet asked, her tone curt and obviously showing her apprehension despite her calmer demeanor. Taking note of this her young companion wondering if Violet was already untrusting of the residents there. But then again, she didn't know the kind of things the Guild Master had been through, having seen her quite cautious at times with new people she had never seen before. "Yes, we were just wondering if you wanted some directions. We just noticed you were not from around here. Haha. So need directions to anywhere?" the men said in unison again. "No, I think we can find our way around just fine thank you." Violet said, her tone only a little polite as she subtly motioned Eva to move along which both women walked around the men. Indeed, Violet was the suspicious kind and the way they spoke in unison was a little unsettling, but Eva was more then a little curious about them. This place was different then what she had seen so far, so the young elven mage wanted to know a bit more about the place but it seemed Violet wasn't quite so quick to know much. Her curiosity wasn't quite as strong as Eva's so it was rather different compared to when Eva worked with her usual team. "Alright ma'am, have a pleasant day." the men said in unison. As they watched the two walk away. Mist keeps following Violet and Eva around, as she pounces from tree to tree like a cat. Her eyes always on Violet. "Merow~" Mist says seductively to herself. As the two women continued to walk Eva thought she heard something behind them, glancing back towards the trees in wonder as Violet got ahead a little before realizing Eva had stopped. Turning back towards the young elf she wondered if something was wrong, "Eva? What's the matter?" She inquired as the elf girl still had her eyes on the trees. "I think we're being followed Master Violet, it may just be me but I've had the feeling for a short time now." Eva said as Violet looked towards the trees, at first not seeing anyone and looked back at her.There was a lot they could do to figure this out and the two exchanged a glance before the older of the two gave a quick nod of her head. Getting the go ahead Eva turned her attention back towards the trees, raising both hands as snow white magic circles appeared in front of them, "Winter Spiral!" She called out as from the palms came a twister of snow thanks to her Snow Magic, something she fired in two different spots and brought them together towards the middle, the twisters tearing through some of the trees. Eva's goal was to draw whomever might be following, but for all she knew it might have just been her imagination. But for Violet, it was better safe than sorry. As the twisters come towards the middle, a soft looking net, made of hundreds of threads joined together, the gracefully slice through the twisters and render them useless, Yuuko, who is standing in the direct middle is panting in pattered breaths. "W-What the hell was that for!" she called out to Violet and her friend. "I could've died!!!!" Surprised showed in the two women's eyes, having least expected it to be Yuuko who was following them, but it certainly made Violet a little annoyed. "Mist! For one you were tailing us rather suspiciously, I gave Eva the go ahead since who knows who could be following you on an island we've never been to. Second, maybe making yourself known would help in the future to avoid this same situation." Violet said, not amused by the fact her recent new friend had been tailing them it seemed, and she was lucky the magic she had proved to be strong enough not to end up like some of the branches that fell around them. And it was becoming apparent to Violet she probably made a mistake. As for Eva, she was quite surprised Yuuko was following them without saying a word and for how long was another thing she wanted to know. But for now she said nothing with seeing things might get a little tense with knowing how Violet could be the more serious kind. Suddenly Yuuko is face to face with Violet, Yuuko showing signs of being at intense anger levels. Yuuko huffs softly, then a broad grin spreads across her face. "So you think you can talk like that to me? That's really cute. You know?" Yuuko states with extreme confidence. "Anyways, I'd like to welcome you to Dragon Sword Island!" Yuuko does a twirl, as a small bird is made from the threads. "And who is your friend there?" Yuuko points to Eva, a puzzled look on her face. "I'd like to know. She looks lost here." Yuuko smiles to Eva in a gentle manner. Violet's eyes narrow slightly towards Yuuko, showing little amusement for her huff from her own anger. "I can easily decide I don't want to trust you at all Mist, which I should remind you I've only considered to start calling you a friend." Violet retorted in annoyance, only just beginning to trust the woman also known as Mist, considering they had met only once and look where that got her before. And honestly, Yuuko's romantic feelings were one sided, Violet having yet to come to trust her on that same closeness of any relationship. And at the moment, her twirl did nothing to help Violet's own growing anger. But before Violet could speak again Eva decided to step in, "Hardly lost dear friend, more like puzzled to why you would hide yourself if you really do care about my Guild Master is all." Eva put in, getting an exasperated look from Violet who seemed to not want Eva to further that belief. "And you must have forgotten, we met once if only briefly at our guild hall, my name is Eva Salvador. I was with my teammate Hyacinth Calcite back when you first came with Violet to Hargeon Town." The young elf explained. "Oooooooh! I remember now! Nice to meet you~!" Yuuko exclaims. Then turns to Violet "You sure are being mean to me! Anyways, are you here for the festivities!? You must be! Sure you only came here when the annual Frost Festival is going on! C'mon guys! Let's get a move on!" Yuuko says in excitment, her broad smile not disappearing. "Hurry! We must get to our guild home. Violet, I can show you my room~!" Yuuko says in a seducing manner. She winks and a small heart comes from the coner of her eye. Most of the townsfolk who look at Yuuko look frightened as they pass her, trying to get out of her presence. Seems like they're afraid? From the childish woman who stands there as they pass? Surely that cannot be. "I seem to be within reason considering you were stalking us rather then revealing yourself." Violet said a bit coolly, her tone not changing much from it's angered state as she reluctantly now followed with Eva. "I came at the request you wanted me to visit Mist that is all." Violet added, her tone now blunt and unenthusiastic now as they followed but she paid no attention to the frightened looks compared to Eva who wondered if the girl had a bad reputation. But she didn't dare ask as she thought the ice was already thin as it was. But Eva was indeed interested in this Frost Festival, "Just why do you guys call it the Frost Festival Mist? Seems like this place is a little more tropical then snowy. Though I probably could help make it most frosty." Eva said, a small teasing smile upon her face which Violet had to admire how the girl usually had a positive outlook where Violet barely could keep that part of herself after so many dark moments in her life. But at the same time the older female Mage hoped Mist wasn't getting an idea of inviting her to join the guild. "The Frost Festival is the festival celebrating the defeat of the evil people who attacked this island long ago. We need to go to it~" Yuuko looks to Eva, winking playfully to her. "What do you say? You in?" Yuuko states to her. The people still avoid Yuuko completely, trying not to get her attention. Most look down and hurry on their way. "Of course!" Eva said cheerily as Violet shook her head slightly, "Kind of don't have a choice anymore now do we." She remarked, crossing her arms slightly as she noticed how they acted but paid little mind to it since she wasn't one to really talk in terms of not having the best reputation in the criminal underground, much like her usual partner. Still she had to wonder where they were going. "Just exactly where are we going Mist?" Violet prompted, making Eva begin to wonder the same but also to why everyone ducked away or looked down when they passed. It all seemed because of Yuuko. "We are going to my guild first. So we can get prepared. Then we will go to the capitol. Shall we~!" Yuuko holds out her hand to Eva, smiling warmly to her, and her other hand out to Violet. "We need to hurry, before I get noticed." Which would probably not work, since, she was already noticed. Most of the peoples' faces, are fear stricken, like they have seen someone being slaughtered by Yuuko. But Yuuko nonetheless is happy as can be. "You must be blind Mist, you've already been spotted by several people." Violet said in even more disbelief seeming as several people seemed to be avoiding eye contact and moving away as if she would kill them at any time. "Just lead the way." She sighed as Eva shrugged and took Yuuko's hand, quickly moving with her as Violet easily just jogged or ran after them without much concern of falling behind. But Violet was wondering if this was a good idea, considering Violet was a Guild Master of her own guild and it might be looked as an insult for another master to enter someone else's without them knowing. Eva though noticed her Master's uneasiness, making her wonder if she was concerned. "Everything should be okay Miss Violet." Eva tried to assure her but the older woman didn't seem so convinced. "I certainly hope so Eva," She muttered, mostly to herself making the young elf frown slightly. "Time to go to my Maaaaaster~" She sings aloud, skipping along with them. "So! You two here for the festivities? Glad you can make it Violet~ You're looking great. Lost weight? You're elven friend here is also looking amazing~ I love your guild!" Yuuko stops suddenly, turning to a brooding path. "This way!" she speaks cheerfully, running along with the two.